Psychopath Lover
by mistlove
Summary: All of the guardians, excluding the Sky, must pair up accordingly in special rooms based on their position’s harmony with each other in order for them to go back to the past. Cloud and mist strangely have the most compatibility.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.

**Title:** Psychopath Lover  
**Summary:** All of the guardians, excluding the Sky, must pair up accordingly in special rooms based on their position's harmony with each other in order for them to go back to the past. Cloud and mist strangely have the most compatibility.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Viz Media and Amano Akira.  
**Notes:** Ignore the fact that this rendition of how they go back to the past has already been proven wrong by canon and hopefully, you might enjoy the story and not be bothered by the mechanics that were needed to make it possible.  
_ _ _ _ _

"We... go into these rooms to go back to the past?" Tsuna asked, his eyes flickering from door to door.

"The process will be started in there." Gianni nodded. "You won't all go back at the same time, but it only varies by a couple of minutes."

"But... what about Kyoko-chan and the others...?"

"They will be in a separate room," Shouichi replied. "Their situation isn't as complicated, since they don't have Vongola rings."

"Why are there so many rooms?" Gokudera frowned at the four doors behind the Vongola mechanic and redheaded family member. "Do we have to split up?"

"Well... yeah. So um... Tsuna-kun goes alone," Shouichi started, waving his hands nervously about as he spoke. And then storm goes with thunder, rain with sun, and er... cloud and mist."

Silence.

"What the hell, you megane? Why am I not with the tenth?" Gokudera snapped, his fist poised for a falcon punch at the redhead.

Shouichi put his hands up, shying away from the storm guardian. "It's just how it works! The Sky has to go alone! And the rest of you are together based on compatibility!"

_ I'm... with Hibari-san? _Chrome peeked a glance over at the normally stoic cloud guardian.

Hibari's expression was one of displeasure, but also of reluctant agreement.

"... Where's my room, herbivore?" he snapped at Shouichi.

"U-Um, the far left," he replied nervously, his eyes darting between the cloud and storm guardians.

Hibari whipped back around, his gaze on her. He snatched her by the arm and jerked her toward the said door. "Hurry up. I don't want to be near you crowding herbivores any longer than I need to be."

She stumbled after him, bewildered.

He opened the door, dragged her in, and then shut the heavy metal door after them with a slam.  
_ _ _ _ _

Now, they stood together in the room, a few feet from each other. The room was small, surrounded on all sides by metal tables pushed against the walls. The tables had strange symbols carved onto them, looking like words, but in an ancient language.

"H... Hibari," she said after several minutes of overbearing silence.

The cloud guardian smirked. "What, no more 'cloud man'?"

Chrome blushed. "Your name slipped my mind," she blurted out in reply.

Surprisingly, he chuckled, amused. "What do you want?" he asked after a moment, interest flickering in his ice blue eyes.

She hesitated, unsure now.

"What is it?" he pressed, frowning now.

"... I... just wanted to tell you... I really respect your strength," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

His eyes widened before a smirk curved his lips. "So you think I'm strong?"

"... Yes." She nodded, looking back up to him.

"... You're strong too," he said after a moment. "And you will continue to get stronger." Hibari turned to her. "Dokuro... Chrome."

She hesitated before smiling a little.

His eyes suddenly narrowed in displeasure. "Chrome... is obviously an Italian name. Kuromu suits you better."

The purple-haired blinked. "Ku.. romu...?"

"You have no problem with that, do you?" he asked, almost threateningly.

Chrome shook her head quickly.

His frown remained. "In the end, you're still just a herbivore." He reached up and ran a finger over her eyepatch. "Frightened, threatened, and ultimately _killed _so easily..."

"N-No...!" She reached up and snatched his hand. "I won't die. I won't die after having been saved once."

He continued to stare her, his eyes hard and cold. Slowly, a satisfied smile curved his lips.

"Still an herbivore." He pulled his hand free from her grip. "But a little stronger, perhaps."

The symbols on the metal tables suddenly glowed brightly. Hibari vanished into light in front of her.

"Hibar-" She reached out to the ball of white light.

Instantly, a taller and leaner figure replaced the man that had just stood before her. The light from the symbols became the particles of his body, slowly bringing him back into being. The light transformed into the strands up his sleek black hair, his folded clothes, his pale skin...

Before she knew it, the mature version of Hibari Kyouya was standing in front of her.

Hibari slowly opened his eyelids, revealing the same stunning ice blue eyes of his younger self. He blinked his gaze on her. He let out a soft sigh, seeming relieved.

"... I see. So the younger me went back to the past." He stretched absently. "And you have a couple of minutes before you'll go back too."

Chrome nodded slowly, almost entranced. Ten years had matured him well. He was handsome with a high nose, subtle lips, and most of all, beautiful eyes. She gasped after a good minute of staring, realizing one crucial detail. He was hurt.

"Y-You're injured, Hibari!" she cried, panicking.

The cloud guardian blinked. "... Oh." He reached up and brushed away a few stray drops of blood from his still fresh wound. "This must have been from the fight with the Phantom Knight."

"But that was-"

"A week ago?" An amused chuckle rolled from his lips. "Yes, but as soon as I was replaced by the younger me, I was de-constructed to a molecular level and stored inside the very round, white machine I was seeking for. My wounds remained as they were."

It took her a moment to understand. "T-That doesn't change the fact that you're wounded! We have to get you healed!"

He frowned, seeming offended. "I am not a man who is threatened by such trivial wounds."

"Life threatening or not..." Her small hand reached up. "it must hurt so much..."

Her modest, fragile fingers cupped his wounded cheek tenderly.

His blue eyes widened at her affectionate action.

"Don't... touch me..."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry...!" she quickly retracted her hand, tentatively gazing up at his face. She was surprised at his expression.

"Don't touch me... and look at me that way," he whispered, a light blush enveloping his cheeks.

"Hibar-"

She was silenced by the violent crash of his lips into hers. He advanced on her, pushing her back. Before she realized it, her back was against the table. She beat her small fists against his chest in a form of weak resistance.

He pulled back after a minute, breathless. He backed away, distancing himself from her by a good two feet. With his hand over his mouth, he looked away, guilty.

"... Sorry," he managed to breathe.

"W... Why...?" she asked back weakly, her arms hugging herself protectively. Tears were threatening to spill over.

"... Because." He sounded bitter. "Because you were always his."

"His...?" she repeated. She realized who it was after a moment.

"I... could've taken you away from him," Hibari continued. "But I hesitated. And he took you back."

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You jumped out of a five story window to save his soul. You devoted your entire life to him." He turned his pained gaze to her. "That future Kuromu... she, no, _you_... drive me crazy."

It was silent for a long moment.

"... I... would do it... for you too," Chrome managed to whisper.

He stared at her. "... Don't lie to me," he said finally, turning away. He sounded as if he wanted it to be true.

"I... I would," she insisted. She approached him carefully. "If I jumped off of a five story building for you... I know you wouldn't let me get hurt. So I... trust you enough... to do it."

His ice blue eyes shifted to her, locking with her single purple eye. He still looked doubtful. "... You will do it in the future for him. You trust him to keep you safe too."

"No."

His eyes widened at her answer.

"I know better than anyone... that Mukuro-sama only saved me so that I could be his vessel." She reached up and clutched the cloth over her heart, looking pained. "Even so... I owe him. I owe him my life and so much more... I must save him in times of need. I'm... obligated to."

"He saved your life so you want to repay him by risking your life to save him?"

"Is that... wrong?" she whispered.

"... You think like an herbivore," he muttered. "You always have, even in the ten years that will bring you here to this time."

"Mukuro-sama gives me strength." She reached up, clutching her left breast, over her heart. "When he says he believes in me, trusts in me... that gives me strength to fight."

Hibari closed his eyes. "That naive thought... is what he uses to keep you his."

"Hibari... I... will continue to be an herbivore," Chrome spoke slowly. "But an herbivore that will throw her life on the line for you. Please remember that I trust you enough to do that because... because I know you will protect me."

She smiled slowly.

"So please... tell her, that future me, how you feel. Because I'm sure she, _I_, will accept those feelings gratefully and say the same thing."

The symbols of light in the room flashed and before she knew it, his surprised and then kind smile was the last thing she saw.

The process was repeated, the particles of light forming the being of the older mist guardian.

Hibari waited patiently for her body to form. The beautiful woman reconstructed before him. She slowly opened her eye.

Her mouth dropped open a little at the sight of him. "Ky... ouya?" she uttered. "What's going on? Where... is this place?"

"This was Sawada Tsunayoshi's plan. I will explain it to you later." He directed his glance to the door, starting slowly toward it. "Come now, Irie Shouichi and the rest of the guardians are waiting outside."

"Wait."

He stopped, glancing back at her, annoyed. "What is it?"

"You're hurt." She frowned. "What happened?"

He sighed. She hadn't changed that much in ten years. "A skirmish with the Phantom Knight."

"The Phantom Knight?" she repeated, her purple eye widening.

"He was a little better than I expected. But these wounds are nothing dangerous."

"But it hurts."

_No... her way of thinking hasn't changed AT ALL in these ten years._

"It doesn't."

"You were reckless."

"_You_ have no right to speak to me about being reckless."

She rubbed her formerly broken arm, which had recently healed. "... I was terrified of that Glo Xinia."

"... Terrified?" he repeated slowly.

"Everyone thinks I did it for Mukuro-sama, but that was only half of the reason." Chrome shuddered. "He scared me. He frightened me completely. I just wanted to get away."

Hibari stared at her. He couldn't help but smile to himself. It wasn't all for him. It wasn't always about him.

"Back to the subject at hand..." Chrome reached into her pocket and pulled a white handkerchief. She reached up and dabbed at his cheek. "no matter how minuscule, a wound will fester into an infection if you leave it alone for too long. I'm not going anywhere until we get these wounds to stop bleeding."

"Do as you wish."

It was quiet for a minute.

"You are so wild, Kyouya." She shook her head. "Always so impulsive and crazy."

He reached up and grasped her wrist gently.

"... You're right."

Her purple eye flickered back over to him, surprised by his answer.

A smile curved his lips.

"I _must_ be crazy... to adore a woman like you."  
_ _ _ _ _

He turned around with a frown at the sound of his name. He blinked, staring at the young woman rushing towards him. He hadn't expected her to come rushing after him right after they had both returned to their rightful time. He regained his composure instantly just as she slowed to a stop in front of him.

"... What do you need, Dokuro Kuromu?"

Her small and uncertain expression changed to a charming smile that lit up her face. "I just wanted to talk," she said in between breaths.

"Of what? We have not a lot to talk abo-"

Her soft lips descended gracefully onto his cheek. He froze. She pulled back with a shy smile.

"Hibari-san, the feelings of the future you... I will return them." A light blush started to form on her pale cheeks. "I will return them very soon."

Before he could reply, she dashed off back the direction she came from.

He stood stationary for another long minute. His hand drifted up to his cheek, his long fingers running over the patch of skin her soft lips had graced. He felt his cheeks burn.

"... What feelings...?" he murmured to himself.

He slowly continued down the path back to Namimori, unsure of the erratic beating of his heart and warm blood in his cheeks.  
_ _ _ _ _

**End Notes:** Just in case it wasn't clear… Chrome and Hibari's conversation takes place directly after they get back from the future. Since they're all supposed to appear back at Namimori Shrine, Hibari leaves immediately to Namimori after they get back and Chrome followed after him. Anyway, hope you liked. Thanks for reading!

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
